emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04345
}} is the 4,347th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 25 April, 2006. Plot Part 1 Sam and Alice stand on the bridge looking over the edge into the stream still wearing their wedding attire. Alice tells Sam that he's a great man and that she's proud to be his wife. She says she's had more happiness after meeting Sam than ever before, to which Sam replies that, as her husband, that's his job. At Wishing Well Cottage, Cain makes a sarcastic comment towards Debbie about the fire at Mill Brook. Lisa gives Debbie as lecture about thinking before she acts and Debbie storms out. Lisa and Cain tell Debbie to stay away from Jasmine, but she refuses. Sadie talks on the phone with Don Clough as Matthew listens in. When she finishes on the phone, Sadie tells Matthew that if they don't have the money by tomorrow they can forget about buying the haulage firm. Sadie says that the company wouldn't be worth buying if it wasn't in good shape. Outside Mill Brook, Ashley and Laurel sift through the remains of the fire. Debbie wanders over to ask if she can help out, to which Ashley responds that she's done enough. Debbie inquires where Jasmine is, to which Ashley tells her not to be bothering her. Tom returns and is greeted by Edna who inquires after his friend, George. He tells her that he's through the worst and that he's up and about now. Tom asks if there's been any problems since he's been away, to which Terry replies nothing that they couldn't handle. Edna tells Tom that they're understaffed and that the country pursuits and clay pigeon shoots have really taken off. Tom responds by telling Edna to find someone else to work for them to help out. Terry says that he might know someone to fit the bill, to which Tom responds by telling him to get them in to have a word. Sam and Alice stand outside Wishing Well Cottage looking over the chickens and wondering who and what to tell the family. Sam tells Alice that he's grateful for every minute he gets to spend with her. Chas and Delilah pull up in the car and Chas says that Sam and Alice are so lovely together. In Wishing Well cottage, Lisa asks whether she should take Sam and Alice a cup of tea in bed, unknowing that they've been out all night. Chas and Delilah enter and Zak asks what they've been up to. Delilah announces Mr and Mrs Sam Dingle and they walk through the door to a round of applause from the rest of the house. Sam explains that they've been out all night walking and talking. Alice explains that she's got something to tell them. As Jasmine walks out of the B&B she is stopped by Debbie who is lurking around the corner. Debbie says that she needs to talk to her and asks if they can go for a walk. Jasmine says that's fine as long as no-one, especially Ashley, sees them. Jasmine says that Ashley has forbidden her from seeing Debbie. As Dawn pushes TJ in his pram down the street, she thanks Terry for getting her an interview with Tom. Terry tells Dawn that he wants to see her at 3pm, to which Jean says that it looks like their trip to Hotten is off. Jean agrees to look after TJ whilst they go to Hotten. Back in Wishing Well Cottage, Alice explains to Lisa that she's going to die anyway and this way at least she's in control. Responding to Cain's sarcastic comment, Alice says that she's leaving Sam in charge. Sam says that he knows he's not going to be the best dad in the world, because Zak has beaten him to that, but he is going to be a good dad. Chas leaves and Delilah asks who wants a cup of tea. At the Woolpack, Carl and Jimmy tell Tom what's being happening with the business while he's been away. They discuss the sale of Clough's haulage firm. Jimmy says that there is a mystery bidder. Jimmy says the development is in hand. Tom goes to the bar and Diane remarks that all he needs is a moustache and he'd be Yorkshire's answer to Magnum PI. Diane asks where he has been, to which Tom replies that he went to Spain because a mate of his had a stroke. Diane tells him it's good to have him back. Jimmy tells Carl that the reason he didn't divulge too much information to Tom about the development is because he doesn't want Tom to have a heart-attack like George. In the graveyard Jasmine says that they can't stop them seeing each other. Debbie asks Jasmine to promise. Debbie tells Jasmine she loves her and they kiss. Jasmine asks whether she's doing this just to get back at her dad, but Debbie assures her she’s not. Jasmine tells Debbie that she loves her too and they depart. Part 2 In the Woolpack, Jimmy persuades Eric to stay for another drink. Laurel shows Rodney photographs of the damage to the vicarage, saying that she needs them for the insurance claim. Ashley explains that most of the damage was caused by smoke and that the actual fire didn't spread upstairs. Eric explains to Jimmy that more of the surrounding countryside is going to be dedicated as Green Belt, which means that the Kings development is worth at least 3 times as much as they thought. Rodney overhears and looks on suspiciously. At Wishing Well Cottage, Belle asks Alice if they burn her body whether they can keep her ashes in an iron on the fire place. Alice replies saying that hasn't thought about it. Zak departs saying that the pigs won't clean themselves. As Jasmine walks past the Post Office she is stopped by Chas, who pulls over in her car. Chas asks if she's alright, to which Jasmine responds by saying that she's got a lot on her mind at the moment. Chas asks who the lucky fella is, to which Jasmine replies by saying it's Debbie. Jasmine tells Chas that Debbie wants to be with her all the time, and that it's a bit full-on. Chas is shocked to discover that Debbie feels this way about Jasmine. Jasmine explains that no-one knows, to which Chas responds sarcastically that Cain will be thrilled. Chas tells Jasmine not to worry about it, but Jasmine tells her she wishes Debbie wouldn't go so fast. Chas tells Jasmine that it doesn't have to be all heavy and to count her blessings that she's young and alive, telling her just to enjoy herself. Chas drives away and Jasmine is left smiling. At Home Farm, Dawn is having her interview with Tom and Edna. Dawn tells them that she used to be very involved in helping her mum with the business in Spain. Tom says that maybe this could be a come-down after the job she's had. Dawn refutes the suggestion, claiming that she used to work here as Zoe Tate's secretary. Edna enquires into how much time the court case will take up. Tom is shocked and claims that she could be unavailable for some time. Tom thanks Dawn for coming in. Outside Wishing Well Cottage, Zak looks over the pigs as Sam joins him. Sam tells Zak that Alice knows what she's doing. Zak tells Sam that maybe it's not time for her to go yet, and that he thought his number was up at one point, but he was getting ahead of himself. Zak suggests that maybe she's just scared, and that they can help her. Sam tells Zak that Alice is brave and a fighter, before breaking down in tears. Sam wonders what he's going to do without her and asks why it has to be like this. In the Woolpack, Eric threatens to sue Rodney for spraining his wrist when erecting the fun fair. Jimmy walks over to Matthew and Sadie and tells them that he has decided to buy their shares. Sadie and Matthew suspect that something is going on, however they cannot afford to reject Jimmy's offer if they want to buy the haulage firm. As Debbie looks out onto the fair, Cain joins her. Cain tells Debbie that she's missing the fun in the house and that Alice has told everyone she's stopped having chemotherapy. Cain asks where Jasmine is, to which Debbie replies that she's studying. At Connelton View, Jean is upset over Tom's treatment of Dawn in the interview, yet Dawn can see that he had a point about her impending court case. Jean tells Dawn to say nothing next time, yet Dawn responds by saying she'll have a criminal record and that it'll be difficult to hide that fact. Jean tells Dawn that she can do better than working for the Kings, and that she can't let one knock back get her down. When Jean asks where her fighting spirit is, Dawn storms out. As Debbie walks down the road, Cain catches up with her and tells her that the only reason that Jasmine is hanging around with her is because there's no-one else in the village. Cain tells her that he's only saying it to stop her getting hurt, an opinion which is dismissed by Debbie. Cain tells Debbie that when Jasmine goes to university with all her "posh mates" Debbie won't get a look in. At Victoria Cottage, Carl gives Chas a shoulder massage as she tells him not to do anything stupid like dying on her and they kiss. Jimmy walks in and asks Carl to sign a cheque. Carl asks what it's for, to which Jimmy replies that he needs to pay Matthew off. Carl signs and Jimmy departs. Chas says she's had a pig of a day and leads Carl up to the bedroom. At Wishing Well cottage, Belle continues to question Alice about death, this time asking if she could haunt someone who it would be. Alice says she doesn't know, telling Lisa that she might not have all the answers but she doesn't mind the questions. Zak and Sam walk in. Lisa asks if everything is alright, to which Zak replies that Sam got his foot stuck in the bucket again. Sam and Alice sit with their heads pressed together. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday